


Wish

by Soul4Sale



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Superstitions, Yaoi, huge age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While eating at a Chinese buffet, Sniper gives Scout a lesson in Fortune Cookie laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on a group I’m in on Facebook; “I’m just doing what the Fortune Cookie said! Who am I to stand in the way of Fate?”
> 
> I kind of like it. <3 Weylon is BLU Scout, Richard “Richie” Harrison is BLU Sniper, and Roscoe is RED Sniper.

"If ya eat it first, Roo, then yer fortune's gonna come true." The way Richie said it, it was almost as if he were a wizened, old Chinese man instead of a fifty-six year old Australian gunman. 

"Nah, man, that don't work. These things aren't for anything more than laughin' at." Cracking open the cookie, Weylon cast his blue gaze over the fortune; and immediately regretted his decision not to eat it, first. "Aw, man... 'The best gifts come in small packages.'"

If that meant what he'd wanted it to, it would mean that, even here, in this largely over-crowded, cheap Chinese buffet, maybe Richie would finally propose.

"Don't worry yer pretty little head about it, Roo. I ate yer cookie for ya." Winked the elder male, "Ya should probably duck."

Almost as if on cue, an arrow thunked into the wall above Weylon’s head, making the blonde yelp as he covered it, nearly cracking his forehead on the table. When he looked up again, the thick bolt stuck from the wall with a dangling red ribbon wrapped around a carefully wrapped package. Curiously glancing in the direction that the arrow had come from, he saw little more than a hat disappearing behind the barrier between the sections. Eyes slowly finding their way back, nimble fingers untied the ribbon, the corners of the blue, kangaroo-printed fabric fell away, leaving a small, blue-velvet box in his hands. Trust Richard Harrison to never do something half-assed.

“Ya gonna open it?” Leaning forward, those orange shades slipped down his nose, a crooked grin slipping onto his face. It only seemed to crawl up and take over his entire head as his pretty Bostonian opened up the box. He didn’t need ears to tell the other was excited, the simple silver ring inside laced with small sapphires and turquoise, leading up to a larger rock in the center; a pretty blue diamond that nearly matched those burning eyes. Sure, the loud whooping of delight was an easy indicator, turning heads of both other patrons and employees alike, but all Richie needed to do was look into those stormy blue eyes to know that Weylon couldn’t have been happier.

In mere seconds, the younger man had nearly thrown himself over the table, not caring when he had to scramble the rest of the way, knocking things over before landing in his lover’s lap with a grin. Producing the box, having kept it safe in one hand, he pressed it into the blue polo the other wore, eyes alight with a force both calm and destructive.

“Ya gotta do it, Rich.” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. With a little chuckle, the Australian winked, taking it while his RED counterpart dealt with the rather disgruntled employees. As long as Roscoe could distract them until he got the ring on that waiting finger, then he’d happily be kicked out with no chance of returning.

Taking the small silver circle in deft fingers, he carefully slid it over Weylon’s left ring finger, leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss, as well. 

“So? Ya’ll do it, right?” He whispered, lips barely a hair’s width from the other’s.

“Fuck yeah, I will.” Oh, his Ma was going to be so proud! 

It was easily the best way to get permanently kicked out of a restaurant, in their humble opinion, the two making their way to the little Jeep they’d borrowed. Out of the corner of his eye, the scout noticed two hats tipping in acknowledgement, but hardly cared, eyes darting back to the shiny new relationship status clearly glinting on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I added quite a bit to this, than what was originally there. xD I don’t know why I so love writing things like this. It’s so precious. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
